


Kinktober Day 5

by Kelliskip



Series: Kinktober 2017 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Humiliation, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 11:11:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12275235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelliskip/pseuds/Kelliskip
Summary: Percival can't stop thinking about Gellert and it makes him sick





	Kinktober Day 5

Percival walked to his office ignoring the stares and mumbling around him.  It's almost been a year since Grindelwald's capture and finding Percival in one piece _alive_ even,  after much talk, paperwork, very long testimony in court the council finally allowed Percival to return back as director for MACUSA.  Things have changed at least how people viewed Percival, most wouldn't even talk to him still ashamed nobody knew Gellert was pretending to be _him_. Percival was upset but still a little ' hello Graves' or 'so welcome back sir' would be nice instead he got pity. He was at least thankful that the Goldsteins even  Picquery trying her best treated him _normally_. _Damn you Grindelwald  ruining everything._

**_You'll miss me Percy when I'm_ gone.....**

Percival stopped rubbing his face, damn voice was in his head again **and he hated that.**   Going inside his office, Percival locked the door mumbled a spell so nobody disturb him nor try to listen on him. Sitting down Percival took deep breaths hand slowly touching his pants and began palming himself. Percival felt disgusted he was doing this pleasuring himself because he couldn't get _him_ out of his hand, couldn't stop thinking about the things he done. If the others saw, if **he** saw Percival couldn't even imagine the outcome.

 _**Oh Percy did you miss daddy that much. Wish your hands where mind don't you? Don't worry my dear I'll take care of it** _ **...**

Percival bit his knuckled as he pulled his cock stroking himself, touching the tip trying his best to mimic Grindelwald's touch but it wasn't the same. Percival removed his mouth due to his hand bleeding from biting to hard. He moved his bruised hand to his chest pinching one of his nipples cauing him to hiss. He hated this so much yet he can't stop now he had to finish what Grindelwald started.

_**That's right my dear let me here that pretty voice....** _

Percival stood up sliding his pants and underwear down his knees lending over his desk he mumble another spell gasping when he felt his hole become cool and wet.  Percival griped his cock harder as he began fingering himself. He  starts off slow but quickly adds another finger, then another trying his best to make himself feel _full_. " aAH!" Percival felt he saw stars has he brushed his sweet spot. Pushing his fingers deeper he hit the spot again and again.

_**Look at you trying to fuck yourself.  Simply not enough is it?  Just ask my dear and daddy will make it all better...** _

" P-p-pLEASE......ugh daddy f-fuck me!" Percival quicken his pace not even caring he's moaning loudly.

_**Good very good Percy.  Doing such a good job, you can cum now....** _

Percival screamed as he came on his hand and desk. Breathing heavily he sat back down staring at his stained hand. Grabbing his wand Percival used a spell cleaning himself and his work area. Few moments passed and Percival broke down crying ashamed with himself at what just happen. No one should ever know, **Grindelwald** would never know and it will forever stay that way.

* * *

" What are you smiling about bastard, hope it has nothing do with escaping."

" Oh no I wouldn't do such a thing. I'm just pleased **a special someone misses me**."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Poor Percy :(  
> Grindel will always keep an eye on Percival


End file.
